Talk:Fuji
Company name I'm sure that the company retains the rights to "Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd." and similar. Until recently (but sorry, I didn't notice when) it was indeed using this as its official name: stuff conspicuously about "Fujifilm" this or that came with inconspicuous copyright messages and the like naming Fuji Photo Film. Recently, however, the company seems to have become Fujifilm. (At last, they've worked out a way to avoid confusion with Fuji Kōgaku!) It may be very recent indeed, because a few minutes ago although when I googled "Fuji Photo Film" I was shown a list of pages such as "Fuji Photo Film Canada Inc." and "Fuji Photo Film USA", clicking on either took me to a page about "Fujifilm" with no mention (even in the source) of "Fuji Photo Film". Even if this can be verified, there's no great rush to rename the article to "Fujifilm". Still, perhaps we should pay attention. Incidentally, I'm puzzled by the way the company has ditched the still valid "photo" but retained the increasingly unimportant "film". "Fujiphoto" isn't obviously less pronouncable. But I supposed people used to ask (and I still ask) for "Fuji film", I don't suppose they've asked for "Fuji photos". -- Hoary 07:08, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :You're right about the main company. This profile page says that it's called Fujifilm K.K. (富士フイルム株式会社), and this one says Fujifilm Corporation (with Fujifilm in capital letters). :This history page in English (1971–2000) says that the US-based Fuji Photo Film, Inc., established in 1988, is currently Fujifilm Manufacturing U.S.A., Inc., and that the Netherlands-based Fuji Photo Film B.V. is currently Fujifilm Manufacturing Europe B.V. :The following history page (2001–5) still mentions the US-based Fuji Photo Film, Inc. in 2003, and a China-based Fuji Photo Film Printing Plate (Suzhou) Co., Ltd. (this time with Fuji Photo Film in capital letters) in 2005, currently Fujifilm Printing Plate (Suzhou) Co., Ltd. :I think that the reorganization took place in 2006: the last history page (2006–7) mentions internal changes in October: "Fujifilm Group shifted to a holding company structure centering on the holding company FUJIFILM Holdings Corporation, which controls both the Group's two largest companies-FUJIFILM Corporation and Fuji Xerox Co., Ltd." --Rebollo fr 18:26, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Missing camera model In the list of 35 mm zoom camera models, I miss the DL312. I have this camera used for several years. Added by Ermentink on Sep. 7, 2009. :I added that model to the list. If you know of any others, feel free to add them to the article. --rebollo_fr 09:27, 7 September 2009 (EDT) Missing Camera Model I have a 'FUJICA TX-1' Camera, but cant seem to find information on this specific model anywhere.(User: Adamzahari Date:25 November 2009) Need to link Fujifilm Natura S The Fujifilm Natura S is the same as the Fujifilm Natura Black F1.9, but in different colours. Can somebody please link the list item to the new Fujifilm Natura Black F1.9 page, please? I can't use the WYSIWYG editor on the Fujifilm page.ZDP-189 10:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC)